Masquerade
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. Sarah is forced to attend her father's company's annual Halloween Costume Party. But something about the man dressed as the Phantom of the Opera as the Red Death seems familiar. J/S of course. What else do I write.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my readers. I've noticed that there hasn't been much action for _Dreams and Nightmares_. Well here is my first Laby story based around Halloween. It is based a bit off of Phantom of the Opera. Yes the musical by Sir ALW. So if you want find the song "Masquerade" on youtube and play it as you read. I didn't use it as inspiration, but I did play it a bit while I was writing. I hope you enjoy my first ever Halloween story.

I was originally going to write this as a long one shot. But I decided to break it up in multiple chapters.

I don't know any characters from _Labyrinth_. I only own everyone else.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sarah Williams walked among the many costumes. She had to find a costume for her father's company's big costume party for Halloween. Now that she was eighteen, her father and stepmother were forcing her to go. Sarah wasn't stupid. She knew it was cause her stepmother still couldn't understand why Sarah didn't seem to be interested in boys.

How could she be interested in these fools who couldn't compare to him? Sarah shook her head and continued on her mission. She had to find something she liked or her stepmother would choose something for her.

It had been three years, since that night. She hadn't seen a feather of him, but her friends came regularly. She was always happy to see them. Of course they knew about Halloween and that she was being forced to go to this year's party. Actually last year, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo came to her side of the mirror and actually the four of them had a small party. Well it was small until some goblins decided to make a visit.

Sighing, Sarah turned down yet another row of costumes. She didn't know what she wanted to dress as, but she wanted it to be something special, something that her stepmother would approve. Suddenly she stopped. On a mannequin was a beautiful pale pink gown with a swiping neckline. It barely had anything to hold it up. It had a pink rose on the right hip. Sarah moved behind it and noticed on the train as it fell down the gown was gathered and had more pink roses adorning it. It was beautiful.

Suddenly a little old lady came out. Sarah jumped when she talked.

"Ah, I see you found it, Deary. When I saw you come in, I knew it would be perfect for you."

Sarah looked at her. "It's lovely, but I don't think I can afford it." After all she was being forced to pay for it herself and she really didn't want to rent something.

The old lady only smiled. "Deary, don't you worry. Now let's try it on you. We'll talk price later." She moved behind the gown and began to remove it from the dummy.

Sarah tried to refuse, but she ended up in the gown. And as she stood in front of the mirror, she couldn't help, but notice how wonderful she looked in it. The old lady nodded and then quickly helped her out of it.

Sarah stood at the register as the old woman rang up the gown, which also came with a pink mask with a pink rose on it as well. Oh, and a pair of pink shoes that fit Sarah perfectly. Sarah paid the women, much less than she had thought the gown was worth, and took her costume for the party out of the store.

Being that she was quickly making her way to her car, Sarah never noticed that the store as soon as she exited became nothing more than a vacant store with a for rent sign in the front window.

* * *

Well here is the first chapter. I'm already writing the next one. I needed a break today from studying. So review if you please.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2. The party still hasn't happened. More of Sarah getting ready for the party. But it has a purpose.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sarah had hidden her gown. For some unknown reason she had hidden it from her friends. Of course she was forced to show it to her stepmother. If Irene Williams didn't like it than she was in trouble. But the woman hadn't said anything about it, which was a good thing. Since she had gotten the gown, Sarah had found things for her hair and some really nice old fashion looking costume jewelry at some local estate sales. Everything went perfectly together.

Sarah now knew her gown was almost like the one that Christine wore in the new Phantom of the Opera movie. Which to Sarah was odd. The movie was popular, but it seemed that her costume was better than the one in the movie. She had tried to go back to the costume shop she had gotten it from, but the store was closed and weirder still was that no one remembered it being opened.

So Sarah now sat in her room. The party was only a few days away. For some reason, she had a weird feeling that a certain someone might be behind her getting the gown. She walked to her mirror and called softly.

"Hoggle."

Suddenly a gnarled old dwarf appeared in her mirror.

"What's wrong, Sarah?"

"I think 'He' had something to do with me getting the costume I got for the party."

Hoggle only shook his head. "I don't know, Sarah. 'He' hasn't done anything as far as I know."

Sarah walked to her closet and brought the gown out and unzipped the garment bag, revealing it to Hoggle.

"What do you think?"

Hoggle looked at it. Sarah couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I can't really say, Sarah. Where did you get it?"

"At a shop that isn't there anymore and no one remembers it."

Hoggle nodded. "I've got to go. Ludo needs some help."

Sarah watched as he vanished in the mirror. Sighing she zipped up the garment bag and walked to back to the closet to store the gown. Not even showing it to Hoggle helped. She still couldn't get it out of her head, that somehow "He" had something to do with the gown.

Slowly she made her way to her bed. She laid on her back looking at the ceiling trying to figure out what the heck was wrong with her.

XOXOX

Hoggle stood in the throne room of the castle and Jareth was nowhere to be seen. He knew that meant something. So the dwarf made his way towards Jareth's chambers. Hoggle stood outside the doors and peeked inside.

Jareth stood in front of a mirror. He wore an outfit of red. Everything was red. In his hand he held a half-mask that looked like a skull. Suddenly he turned and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, Higgle, what do I owe this honor?"

Hoggle looked at him. "So you did have a hand in Sarah getting that dress! I recognize magic when I see it. What are you doing?"

Jareth smirked at the little man. "I'm attending. And now you won't be able to talk to Sarah till after it."

Hoggle looked at his king. "Why are you doing this? Why sneak into a party?"

Jareth just looked at him. Hoggle suddenly remembered what he read in the little red book.

"You're in love with her."

Jareth moved towards Hoggle. "What makes you think that?"

"The book and the fact you found her the perfect thing to wear."

Jareth sighed. "You are not going to ruin my second chance with her. I don't know what else to do. Hopefully I fair better than the foul I am dressed as."

Hoggle nodded. "Well, I don't know anything, but as long as you don't lose your temper than yeah you'll do fine."

The two friends nodded in agreement.

* * *

So there is chapter 2. The party is the next chapter. So review my dears. I'll probably be updating again tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you; thank you for the lovely reviews. I miss them on _Dreams and Nightmares_.  So if you are new to my work, check out _The Return of the Princess_ and its sequel. I have noticed that if it isn't Jareth and Sarah it isn't paid much attention to. Oh, well. Like I said before, I'm going to keep writing it even if I don't get many reviews.

Spectress () – We all have that feeling once in awhile. Just take a deep breath. It won't be over anything soon. Not with this fandom.

So here is the party. Now please envision the set of the song I told you about on chapter 1. That's where the party is taking place. And of course Jareth will have a wonderful entrance just like Erik did.

So enjoy. Oh, don't get mad at me about Jareth's hair. You'll see what I mean. Hehe.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sarah entered the hall where the party was being held, holding her mask over her face. It was beautiful. Slowly she made her way down the staircase in front of her. She glanced to her right and saw another one leading to the same landing. Her father and stepmother had entered before her and she could see that they were chatting with some of their friends. She knew it would be only a matter of time before they had their friends' coming her way, so as quickly as she could she made her way away from the entrance way and towards the far wall.

She had done as they had commanded. She was at the party, but it didn't mean she was going to dance with anyone or do anything other than hug the walls. Even dressed up as Prince Charming none of the men around her could compare to him. So Sarah stood next to the wall with her mask over her face, wishing she were home instead of the party.

Sarah sighed as the music began to play. It was nice and relaxing. Soon couples began to dance. Most couldn't do much, but a few waltz around the floor. She watched as her 'parents' danced past. She knew it wouldn't be much longer till she had to refuse the men Irene sent her way.

Sarah leaned against the wall and looked around the room. The building had once been a very popular opera house in the late 19th century now it was just another theater in the city. She could almost see people rushing off to get to their seats before the plays began. Suddenly a girl about her age came up to her.

"Nice, Christine costume."

Sarah looked at her. "Thanks."

The girl was dressed as far as Sarah could tell Cinderella. The girl then disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. Now Sarah felt lost and alone. Much like she had at another party like this one. She gently shook her head. 'He' wasn't going to show and save her. Suddenly the music changed and everyone stopped. Sarah looked to the very staircase she had come down to see a man dressed in red with a white mask that look like half a skull coming down towards the dance floor.

Something about him was familiar. She could almost swear it was 'him' if it wasn't for the hair. It was sleeked back and not poofing around his head. He walked through the crowd of people and was heading straight for her.

* * *

Well there is chapter 3. I doubt I will update again tonight. So I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Of course we know who it is. Now review my dears and leave me something.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my readers. Yes, you are at the right story. I've changed my penname. As I state on my profile it is my mother's birth name.

Thanks for the reviews. I've missed them a lot. I will tell you I am planning another Christmas story. I may right one for the New Year and Thanksgiving. I haven't decided yet.

sparkle () – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. Feel free to look at my other works.

Spectress () – Thanks for another review. Yes most see it like that. Although if you have seen volume one of the manga Jareth has his hair like what I said and he still looks good. Besides he doesn't want Sarah to recognize him, just yet.

Well here is the next chapter. I so should be studying for my mid-term, but I have to write this. Blame his poofing hairness. He gets in your head and says write about me right now. Oh well. Also of course I now have someone else telling me to write about him and change the end of his movie. But will he listen to me. NO. He's standing over their with a noose and his mask. Telling me to write.

I will write a Phantom of the Opera story someday, but I need to finish _Dreams and Nightmares_ first and then get back to my He-man story.

Well here you go. I hope you enjoy it. FYI: Play "As the World Falls Down" during this chapter. You'll see why.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sarah stood in shock and fear as the man bowed in front of her. Something in her screamed to dance with him. He held out his hand and she took it and soon she and the mystery man were dancing on the floor. Soon everyone else was dancing again.

Everything felt familiar in the man's arms. It was like she had done it before, but Sarah couldn't figure out where she had danced with someone before.

The music began to change. Now it was a song she hadn't heard in three years. Sarah knew something was up. Something odd was going on. Something magical was happening.

She glanced at the man with whom she danced. The man's hair was golden, but it didn't stick up and look like feathers. But as she looked at his eyes, she realized just whom she was dancing with because only one man had those eyes. She was dancing with the Goblin King.

Everything raced through her mind. What was he doing at the party? Was he coming for revenge? Could she get away? This would explain why Hoggle hadn't called her back. She had tried to get a hold of him and the others, but they never answered. Now she was facing him alone all over again.

XOXOX

Jareth knew she knew who he was now. He could feel her fear, but he wasn't going to let her go. Not when he had her in his arms again. Slowly he began to manoeuver them around the other dancers. He could she was beginning to ready for a run, but he kept his hand tightly on hers. She wasn't going to run from him this time. They needed to talk.

Soon he had them in a garden alone and slowly they stopped dancing. Now he only held on to her hand.

She looked at him. "What do you want?"

He smirked. "Now, Sarah, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"

"You're no friend of mine, Goblin King."

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, relax. We need to talk."

She tried to move away from him. "We have nothing to talk about."

He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't you want to make the dreams real?"

Sarah took in a breath. He knew she was getting ready to scream and decided to stop it. Quickly he covered her mouth with his and stopped the scream. Slowly, very slowly, she relaxed in his arms. Finally he had Sarah just where he wanted her.

XOXOX

She was kissing the Goblin King. Well he was kissing her, but it was some kiss. Of course she hadn't really been kissed like this before. But this was the Goblin King. Suddenly a line came to her mind. _What no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl. _What he was in love with her? But how and why? She wasn't anything special. She was just Sarah. She was just her.

Slowly he released her. Sarah looked at him. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Everything, Sarah. Everything."

* * *

Yes, I'm mean. Hehe. I don't think I'll be updating tomorrow. I may be going to the old house and going through somethings. I'll be getting my decorations for the holidays. So I don't know when I will update. Tomorrow night I will be studying and such. I so hope you have enjoyed this chapter that took me hours to write.

So review my dears.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, thank you for the reviews. They are almost as good as candy. Hehe.

Spectress – Yeah the latest volume came out in May. It is called _Return to Labyrinth. _I should warn you as far as I know the first two volumes deal with just Toby really. Although Volume 2 does have some S/J info. I'm doing a studying group later and I'm going to study all I can this weekend. About Erik. Well he won't listen. He really wants Christine. Can you blame the poor man? Anyway I have the idea for his story, which is a cross over with …Labyrinth. But first I need to write a story to go with a comic I'm reading that has both Erik and Jareth in it. In your next review, tell me you want the address of the comic and I'll tell you. It's really funny and now it feels like Erik and Christine will get together.

So I'm writing this before the study group, which is online. I didn't go to the old house today. I'll be doing that tomorrow.

Anyway, go visit my homepage. I'll probably have the story that goes with GND by Pika on it. I don't really plan to have it on here, but I will have it on there.

So enjoy Chapter 5.

CM

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jareth couldn't believe it. Sarah wasn't fighting him. She wasn't screaming or kicking, which was a bit of a let down for the Goblin King. He missed it a bit, but it meant that they could talk without her running away or worse.

Slowly he led her towards a stone bench. Her skirts rustled as she sat down.

"You better start talking."

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, I know you've remember the line."

"So. What about it?"

Jareth sat beside her and took hold of her hands. "Sarah, I meant what I said."

She just shook her head. "I don't understand."

Jareth reached over and pulled her face towards him. "I asked you to marry me, Sarah. I wanted you to be my queen. I still do."

XOXOX

Sarah pulled away from him. "WHAT?"

She watched as he got up and began to pace in front of her. Slowly he stopped and looked at her.

"Sarah, you heard me. I'm asking you once again to be my queen."

"But you never asked me three years ago?"

"What part of 'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave' didn't you understand?"

Sarah shook her head. "That wasn't a marriage proposal. That was you trying to stop me from saving Toby."

Jareth knelt down in front of her. "Sarah, I never wanted Toby. I wanted you. I had already sent him home before I ask you that."

She looked at him. "Why come now?"

"Because I could finally come to you. I had to wait till you were eighteen to come back. And I had to wait for tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"Because the veil between our worlds is thinnest on this night."

"Oh, right. The Druids."

"Among others. I need an answer, Sarah. I won't be able to come back till next year."

"So I really don't get a chance to think about this."

"You've been thinking about this for three years, Sarah." He grabbed both of her hands. "Sarah, I really don't know if I can come back again."

Sarah stood up and moved away from. "So you're telling me to choose between my family and you." She turned to face him. "Well isn't this familiar."

Jareth stood and faced her. "You and I both know your parents won't miss you. Only Toby would and I'm not about to leave that child with those two."

Slowly he moved towards her. "Precious, Toby wished himself and you away not long after you left tonight."

"What?"

Jareth took hold of her hands. "He may be young, but he's is bright. And he remembered. But seeing as I know why he did it I'm willing to pretend I didn't hear it."

Sarah looked at him as tear fell down her cheeks. "Why?"

"I may know that both of you are miserable, but I'm not going to force you to come with me. But Sarah, if Toby is willing to wish you way once he will do it again. And I can't promise if he wishes himself away again I won't take him."

Sarah looked at him. "I don't know."

Gently Jareth touched her face, wiping away her tears. "Sarah, could you really go on here after what happened earlier?"

"Maybe."

"Sarah, don't lie. You wouldn't last long without your friends."

"Don't you dare threaten them."

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, I don't know if you'll be able to reach them for much longer. Our wars are drifting apart. It took a lot of magic for me to come tonight."

"That's what you meant by you didn't know if you could come back."

"Yes. Sarah, please. I need an answer tonight before Midnight."

Slowly Jareth moved away from her and faded away.

Sarah looked at where he once stood and realized that she had a big decision to make and she wasn't going to make at the party. Quickly she made her way out of the garden and onto the street outside the old theater. Taking off her shoes, she began to run home. She knew it wouldn't take her long to get home. And she needed to be at home to make her final choice in her future.

* * *

Yes; yes. I know you'll all very upset at me, but it will make you all review just to tell me how you feel. I promise I will try to update as soon as I can. Now I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Now review my dears. Review and I might try to update tomorrow if I'm not too tired.

Until next time,

CM


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for not updating earlier. I've been studying. I wrote as I was taking breaks from studying, so in other words this is the second draft (I wrote it on notebook paper in my room and then came down to the basement and typed it up on my computer). The mid-term is Columbus Day so wish me luck. I might update before the exam and I might not. I don't know. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

Spectress () – The address as is follows, just take the spaces out of the address: http: //pika-la-cynique. deviantart. com/. She is really good. Thanks for the review.

queenjareth () – Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sarah opened the front door of the house she had grown up in. Quickly, she entered. The teen babysitter came into the entryway. Sarah could hear a horror movie playing in the den.

"You're home early. Is something wrong?"

Sarah looked at her. "No, sorry, but I can't pay you. You'll have to wait till my parents get home."

She nodded. "No problem. I'll just go back to my movie."

The young woman walked back to the den as Sarah raced up the stairs and entered her room. She threw her shoes toward her closet and quickly got out of the dress. She laid it gently on her bed. Then she grabbed her PJs and undies.

After a quick shower, Sarah sat at her vanity. Now she had to make her decision. Jareth vs. her family. There she had finally said his name in her mind. She had no idea what to do. If she chose him, then Irene wouldn't be able to control her life, but also then she would lose everything familiar to her. If she chose her family, she would lose her dreams, since they were all about him and his world.

Sarah sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. She glanced at her mirror and then at her alarm clock. She still had two hours to decide. Damn, things had to be so hard. She placed her head down on her crossed arms on her vanity top.

She heard her bedroom door open. Sarah raised her head and watched as Toby came in. He shut the door and came towards her carrying Lancelot. Toby stood looking up at his sister.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

She turned towards him. "Why did you do it, Toby?"

He smiled at her. "You have been so sad and I asked your friends in your mirror. They told me everything."

She began to cry. "Toby, I'm so sorry."

Toby shook his head. "I'm not upset. I'm just worried about you."

Sarah got out of the chair and hugged him. "Oh, Toby, you don't have to worry about me."

"You worry about me. No one else does."

Sarah moved away a bit. "That's not true."

Toby nodded. "Yes it is. You spend more time with me than they do."

Sarah wiped a tear off her face. "So you don't want to stay?"

"Why stay? Sarah, you won't be lonely anymore."

Sarah sighed. "I still don't think this is right."

Toby slowly moved away from her. He climbed up into her window seat. Then he opened the window. Suddenly a golden white barn owl flew into the room. The bird then transformed into the Goblin King.

"Well have you made your choice yet, Sarah?"

Sarah stood up and glanced at Toby. "What happens if I choose to leave?"

"I make it when no one remembers you two in this world."

Jareth sighed and walked towards her. "Sarah, you still have sometime left."

"I know."

Jareth kneeled in front of her. "Sarah, what is here keeping from coming with me?"

"Nothing really."

"Then why are you putting yourself through this?"

"Toby."

Jareth sighed. "Precious, he would be coming with you. You are more his mother than she ever has been."

"I know but…"

Jareth placed a finger on her mouth. "Sarah, could you live the rest of your life without your friends."

Sarah shook her head no.

"Then come with me. If you stay here much longer, I'm afraid that your parents will get to you and change you from the woman I love."

* * *

I'm doing it again. Yes another cliffhanger, but the story is almost over. I'm not sure maybe one more chapter. I don't know yet. We'll have to wait and see. Oh, I want your opinion. Do you all want a lemon? Just asking. Otherwise it might just end in the next chapter or so. So review and state your opinion.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, my faithful readers. Hehe. I have some news. I will continue with _Dreams and Nightmares. _For those of you haven't read it, it is the sequel to my big hit, _The Return of The Princess_. It is about Jareth and Sarah's daughter having to face dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to save her father and the Underground. **But about my really big news**. I will be starting, after D and N, a Phantom of the Opera and Labyrinth crossover. I'm not giving too much away right now, but when it comes out I will have a good summary. I am planning it already. Only one person knows what it's about and she isn't talking.

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, as of right now. Lemon - 3. No Lemon - 7. Well I'm giving you all some more time to vote. For those of you who don't know what a lemon is, it is well a love scene. You know the kind that makes a movie PG-13 or higher. Anyway, this chapter won't have it. This is just a filler. It does push the story along though. Will it have a cliffe or not? You'll have to read to find that out.

**I do have some bad news**. Yes, I know none of you want to hear that. I'm going to busy the next few weeks. I have to read four or five chapters and work on a speech for my Speech class, while I read and answer questions for my American Lit class. So I'm going to be busy. I will try to update on the weekends, as I will be writing the chapters in my room when I'm taking breaks from my work.

This week I will be reading Edgar Allan Poe, but I won't be reading "The Masque of The Red Death." I may read it for fun later, but this week I'm going to work on getting what I need to read finished. In a few weeks I have to start writing another paper for American Lit so all my stories will have to take a back burner to it.

I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. This story is almost finished so it will be finished before Halloween. _Dreams and Nightmares_ won't be, but I want to try to finish it before the end of the year. I will have a Christmas story, but it will be written after my finals. So enjoy this chapter and wish me luck with my busy schedule.

Oh, does anyone want to be my beta? Reply in a review or pm. You'll only really be a Laby one since it's what I write most. But I might ask you to look over some of my other works. I do plan to return to my He-man, but not anytime soon. Also I do plan to finish my Vampire and Witch trilogy, but I don't know when. I'm a perfectionist with my work, but even I miss things sometimes.

Lol, this author's note is an entire page in length. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sarah ran what Jareth had just said. He loved her? Well she had figured that out from the line, but to hear it said out loud was a different matter. She knew he was right. If she stayed, Irene could control her life. But if she went with him could she trust him. Something in her began to yell. It was telling to stop being so stubborn and just go. Toby and her had no real life in this world, but they had a chance in his.

She glanced at Toby, still sitting on the window seat. Could she really let his parents get to him? He would be just like them, if she left him here. A drone with no dreams to be better. No hope to escape them and find his dreams. Sarah sighed and looked at Jareth.

"Fine, you win. We'll go."

Jareth looked at her. "Sarah, don't do it for Toby. Do it for yourself."

Sarah stood up and looked down at him. "I am, but I don't want to be the castle. At least not yet."

Jareth slowly stood up. "Sarah, there is really no where else for you to stay."

Sarah sighed. "Fine. Can we go…now?"

"Don't you want to take anything?"

"I just want Lancelot."

Sarah glanced at Toby as Jareth turned to face the small boy. "Don't worry, Toby. You can bring Lancelot." Sarah turned back to Jareth as he looked back at her. "Everything I have just is a reminder of the Labyrinth. I don't think I need anything to remind me of here."

Jareth nodded and then glanced back at Toby. "Well come on. We better get going before they return."

Toby got down off of the window seat and made his way to his sister and the Goblin King. The little boy reached for his sister's hand, which grabbed his tightly. He looked up at her. He only got a small part of what they were talking about, but he would be with his sister and away from the people who were cruel to him.

XOXOX

Jareth quickly transported them to the throne room of the Castle Beyond The Goblin City. He led them to a suite of rooms and left them there. Appearing in his own bedchamber, he needed to think. Sarah was still afraid, but she was in his kingdom. His world. Now all he needed to do was make her realize her feelings for him. He would give her time, but he couldn't wait forever for her.

Sighing, Jareth changed into his pair of sleepy pants and waved his hand causing the candles to go out. Then he sat on his windowsill and looked out over the Labyrinth.

XOXOX

Sarah stood at the slightly opened door watching Toby sleepy holding onto Lancelot. Well, they were in the Underground. Jareth had only led them to the suite of room they now occupied, and that was it. He hadn't really said anything to her since she had arrived except, "these are yours and Toby's rooms. A maid will come in the morning to help you get into the swing of things here."

Now she stood alone watching her brother sleep. She couldn't go to sleep. Something didn't feel right. Well for the most part it felt right, but something wasn't right. Yes he had haunted her since that night, but she knew it was something more than that.

Silently she made her way back to her bedroom. She sat on the bed in thought. Yes, she dreamed of him almost every night, but it didn't mean anything. Didn't it? Sarah sighed. Things were going too easy with him around her almost 24/7. Wait was time the same in the Underground? She would have to find that out later. Sarah glanced around the beautiful room.

Well now she was free of her stepmother, but she still had a king trying to get her to marry him. Sarah was at a lost what to do next. Could she marry him even if she didn't love him? Or did she love him? That thought quickly left her mind as sleep over came her.

XOXOX

Something was jumping on her bed. Sarah slowly opened her eyes to see a small someone looking down at her.

"Sarah, it's time to get up!"

Sarah rolled over and hid her face under a pillow. "Toby, go away."

She felt him walk towards her. "Sarah, the King is waiting for us."

Slowly, ever so slowly, she moved the pillow off her face. "Why is he waiting on us?" Yes it was morning and she hadn't had much sleep, but why the heck would the Goblin King be waiting on her and Toby.

"Breakfast. Come on, Sarah. You need to get dressed."

Sarah sat up and looked at her brother. He was dressed very nicely in an everyday sort of outfit. Quickly he got off the bed and raced out of the door. As he exited the doorway, a little old lady walked in. The very same from the shop.

"You!"

The old lady smiled. "Well, it's good to see you again, my dear. Now lets get you ready for breakfast with the King. You mustn't keep him waiting much longer. Although he does know you didn't have a good night last night."

Sarah watched as the woman moved to the armour in the corner. She pulled out a simple green dress and laid it on the bed.

"Now lets get you dressed."

Within a few minutes Sarah was dressed, and her and Toby were on their way to the dinning hall.

* * *

Yes, it ends there. Chapter 8 will be breakfast and a few other things. So tell me what you think. I'll do my best to try and update soon. I'll be reading a good bit today as it is 2:40 am and I'll sleep till 7am to make sure my brother gets to school on time and then I'll go back to sleep till 10 am and then I'll be reading. I'll write a bit maybe later. So review if you please and tell me if you want a lemon. Oh, you only get one vote so if you voted with the last chapter, please don't vote again.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, you have more time to vote. Remember if you have already voted you can't vote again. So far we have: 5 for a lemon and 3 not for one. If this is wrong, well sorry. I did it by reviews. If you sent me a pm and said you were for one, I forgot about it.

No lemon in this chapter. Sorry. I'm still working on schoolwork. I have to decide on a topic for a speech before Friday. If you have any ideas for an informative speech topic, let me hear it. I can't decide and I want to get to work on the outline soon.

Like I said I'm writing this when I'm taking breaks from schoolwork. So I might start it one day and finish it another day. Well, I might finish it in one day. So enjoy this chapter. Will I have another cliffhanger? Well read and find out. Hehe.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jareth paced in the dinning hall. Sarah and Toby were supposed to have been in the room a half hour ago. He knew Sarah hadn't go to sleep too long before dawn, but he had hoped that the maid would be able to get her up and to breakfast on time. Sighing he glanced at the door again. Still no sign of them. Finally decided to go look for them.

As he neared the door, he finally heard Sarah's voice. Quickly he made his way to the table, trying not to look too angry or that he had been waiting long. He watched as Sarah and Toby entered the dinning hall. The maid was nowhere to be seen.

Jareth smiled down at Toby. "Well, I do believe being here has improved your attitude, Toby."

Toby smiled at him. "I think so to. Uh, can we eat? I'm really hungry."

Jareth looked at Sarah. Even without a good night's sleep she was still beautiful. "After breakfast, I plan to take Toby on a tour. You can get some more sleep."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

That wouldn't do for much longer. He just had to force her to see that she loved him. That was one of the reasons he had done what he had. If she didn't love him, he wouldn't be haunting her dreams. Now that she was in the Underground he could enter them, but he wasn't going to do that, yet.

Jareth waved his hand and a chair moved back. Toby quickly climbed into and squealed in joy as it rose so he could eat more comfort. Jareth then pulled the chair beside Toby out. Sarah slowly walked to the chair and sat down. Then Jareth took a seat opposite them at the long table.

The three ate while only Toby and Jareth talked. Sarah barely touched her food. Jareth knew why. When she didn't enough sleep, Sarah barely ate anything, but like always she was drinking something.

Jareth listened as Toby told him of his excitement over his room, but he was watching Sarah. Not long after he and Toby had finished, they left Sarah in the hallway.

XOXOX

Sarah watched as her brother and the Goblin King walked away from her. Something in her softened a bit at the image. She shook her head and made her way back to the rooms she and her brother shared. Sarah entered her new bedroom and crashed on the bed and soon fell asleep.

A few hours later, she was awoken just like she had before. Toby was jumping on her bed, but this time she heard a man laughing. Sarah sat up and looked at the entrance to her room. There stood the Goblin King with a smile on his face leaning against the doorframe.

"Sorry, Sarah. He just started jumping and it was funny."

Sarah shook her head and looked at Toby, who after seeing his sister awake had stopped jumping and was now sitting beside her.

"Toby, is it Christmas?"

"Nope, but it works."

Sarah couldn't help to smile. She glanced back at the king. "So why the wake up call?"

Jareth moved away from the doorframe. "Well, it's lunch time. I thought you might now be hungry."

Just then Sarah's stomach growled. "I think so."

Toby jumped off the bed and walked to the Goblin King. He turned around to face his sister. "Come on, Sarah. I've got lots to tell you."

XOXOX

Jareth smiled as Toby told his sister everything he had done and seen since breakfast. His idea of eating in one of the gardens instead of the dinning hall seemed to be a good idea. Sarah was listening and nodding. She at times also asked questions. He for the most part remained silent so that the two siblings could spend sometime if not alone at least having sometime to learn what was going on.

He still needed to ask Sarah if she would attend the ball that he was being forced to attend. If he could convince her she really did love him, than she could save him from his family.

* * *

K. I really didn't plan to finish this today. Oh, well. I've got a lot of reading left to do. So review and vote. I have no idea how long with will be. I am thinking that my Christmas story this year might be a sequel to this one. So review and tell me what you think and please help with the topic.

Oh, and if you want to beta for me tell me in a review or pm me.


	9. Chapter 9

Well it's been a day since I last updated. And I have this and the next chapter ready for you all. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I would have had this up earlier, but the chips that allow me to use the Internet fried and I had to go wireless. So now I'm wireless, but I'm still stuck in the basement. Oh, well.

I still don't know what I got on my mid-term yet. I'll let you all know. Well in this chapter, I reveal who the old lady is. Hehe. Oh, Thanks for all the reviews. Now enjoy. I'll be typing up Chapter 10 as you read this probably. Chapter 10 will be up soon.

Oh, I should tell you all. I've decided not to have a lemon in this story. Yes I know some of you are disappointed, but when you read the next chapter you will see where I had it planned and it just didn't make sense to have it.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sarah sat in Jareth's private study reading. It had been over two weeks since she and Toby had come Underground. Almost a week ago, Jareth had asked her something. He had waited till after she had put Toby to bed.

"Sarah, I need a favor."

She looked at him. He didn't ask for something for nothing. "What kind of a favor?"

He sighed. "I have to attend a masquerade in a few weeks and I don't want to go alone."

"Why?"

"My family wishes me to wed. They are forcing me to attend in hopes I will find a bride."

Wait a minute didn't he ask her to marry him, the very night she and Toby left their world? "So you want me to go. And what pretend I'm your bride to be?"

Jareth signed. "No, but I would like you to come. You would be able to help me keep most of the ladies away."

"I'll help. I might find someone for me. Who knows?"

Sarah could still see the hurt in his eyes as she said that. Now she was avoiding him as much as possible. She needed time to think. Every time she even though of Jareth with someone else, well lets just say angry or jealous isn't the best word.

Did she love him? She just wasn't sure, but she did care about him. Damn, she needed to think about this.

XOXOX

Jareth paced in the Throne room. Sarah had agreed to come with him. He could see she was fighting with herself over if she loved him or not. She didn't have much time to figure it out. He had to announce at the ball his bride or his parents would force him to wed whom they choose. They already had their costumes, as they would go as what they had at the party Aboveground.

Jareth sighed. If she didn't realize she loved him in time, he would have to in fact watch her marry someone else. There had to be away to show her. There was a way, but he had refused to use it. Well he only had a week left to get her to see. He might as well show her in her dreams what could be.

He hadn't wanted to do it. Since that night three years ago, he had wanted to let her dream what to let her dream what ever she wished, which for the most part him; but now he had to make her realize her feelings or they would be parted for ever.

XOXOX

Sarah smiled down at Toby as she tucked him in with Lancelot. The little tyke had fallen asleep half way through the story his sister was telling him. Quietly she walked out of his room and made her way to her own.

Soaking in the bath prepared for her, Sarah relaxed. She watched as the woman placed out a nightgown. The woman always disappeared before Jareth saw her.

"Why do you not allow the King to see you?"

The old woman stopped and looked at her. "Because He would discover who I am."

"And you would be?"

Suddenly the woman simmered. Then she grew taller and younger. Sarah looked at a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I am Jareth's mother, Queen Amorica."

Sarah sat up in the bath. "Why are you hiding from him?"

Amorica moved closer to Sarah. "Because if he knew I was here and I've helped him, he would think I plan to take you away or something." She stopped at the foot of the tub. "Sarah, you have to save my son from what his father wishes for him."

Sarah took a deep breath.

"Sarah, you can't be surprised. You've been thinking about it."

"Thinking about it and doing it are two different things."

Amorica sighed. "Sarah, you are all that is between Jareth and a loveless marriage."

"I'm just me. I'm on one special."

"You are the woman Jareth loves. Sarah, when a Fae finds love it isn't like a human. We can only love once."

"I have till the ball don't I?"

"Yes. I've been able to push it back, but his father will not hear of it again."

Sarah sighed. "What happens to Toby and me if I don't choose him?"

"I don't know. I would allow you both to stay with me, but you would have to marry quickly."

"Cause I don't have rights, right?"

"Yes. Our laws are like what your worlds once were. Women have not real say in the would even as Queens."

"Damn."

"Sarah, I don't want my son ending up like me. Forced into a loveless marriage forced to watch the one you love in the same fate."

"I wish I could change the laws."

"You could if you married Jareth. I have a feeling my son once he is High King would be willing to do it so that all Fae are equal."

"Is your husband Oberon?"

"No. Sarah, I should warn you same Fae don't like humans. The only thing in your favor when it comes to my husband is that you defeated the Labyrinth."

Sarah nodded. "I have a feeling I'll understand what I feel soon."

Amorica nodded in return. "I must go. My husband will soon be looking me."

Sarah watched as Amorica disappeared. She quickly got out of the bath and dried off. After changing into her nightgown, she curled up in her massive bed. Slowly sleep over took her as she tried to figure out her feelings.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's late so I won't be updating again till tomorrow. So review please.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry. I messed up. I updated with chapter 10 for D and N.

Well here is Chapter 10. Now I am using something I have done before in another work here on the site. I won't go any further since I would ruin the story. Hehe. I thank you all for the lovely reviews. Now I had planed to have this up earlier, but it was really late when I finally finished typing Chapter 9 last night.

I have a feeling this is coming to an end. Maybe two more chapters. Then I will be back to _Dreams and Nightmares_, which is going to be going soon. It's almost time for the good guys to attack the bad ones, but I have to have Kali realize she loves Malek first. But being she is her mother's daughter she is going to give me trouble. Oh, well.

I am already planning _Phantom of The Labyrinth_. Basically it is me retelling the ALW movie and adding _Labyrinth_ into the mix. **Raoul is doomed!!!!** I may have the prelude or what ever it is called up before I finish D and N so be on the look out on my profile. So if you like _Phantom of The Opera_ or _Labyrinth_ come take a look at it when it's up. I may have it up before I finish this who knows.

So enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The sun was shinning in on the gardens around the Castle. Sarah stood watching a much older Toby running from a little boy with dark hair and blue eyes. The little boy stopped and ran up to Sarah.

"Mommy, make Uncle Toby give me back Lancelot."

Sarah kneeled down in front of her son. She smiled at him. "Don't worry, Merrick. Daddy will get him."

Both turned to watch Jareth come up behind Toby and grabbed Lancelot. Toby tried to get the bear back, but Jareth lifted the bear over his head and was faster.

"Toby, stop it or I'll have you doing reps."

Toby stopped and sat down on the ground with a huff.

Jareth walked over to his wife and son. As he stood beside them, he handed Merrick his bear. "There you go."

Merrick smiled up at his father. "Thanks, Daddy." Then he ran off.

Sarah began to stand up as Merrick ran into the Castle. Jareth grabbed her upper arms to help steady her. Once she was standing, she smiled at Jareth. "Thanks."

Jareth nodded and glanced over at Toby. "I better take Toby off of your hands for awhile. That way you can spend time with Merrick, and he won't be tormented."

Sarah rubbed her massive belly. "All right, but don't forget about his lesson."

"I won't." Jareth kissed his wife and quickly placed his hand over her growing belly. "Get some rest. You've been on your feet too long."

"I'm fine."

Jareth smiled and then walked over to Toby.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah sat in Jareth's private study. It was almost everyone else was asleep. Except for the infant in her arms. The baby girl hadn't gotten into the routine of the world, just yet, but her mother didn't mind.

Sarah gently rocked her daughter. She looked up from her daughter's face to see the door leading to hers and Jareth's bedroom opening. Jareth walked out and gently shut the door behind him. Quietly he walked over to them.

"She still isn't asleep?"

"Yeap."

Jareth sat beside her and looked at his daughter. "What haven't you tried?"

Sarah sighed. "I've tried everything." She tried to stop herself from yawning but didn't succeed.

Jareth smiled softly. "Why don't I take her? You go on to bed."

Sarah gently put her daughter in his arms. "All right, but once she is asleep, you better get some sleep."

Jareth pulled his daughter against his chest. "I will. I'll even reorder time so you and I both get enough sleep tonight. With both her and Merrick not sleeping well, we both need a good night sleep. Now go on. You'll need your strength to deal with my mother tomorrow. She has something planned."

Sarah leaned over and kissed her husband. Then she kissed her daughter's forehead before she rose and made her way to the door. Before she closed it she smiled softly at the sight of father and daughter. Sarah could hear a familiar song coming from Jareth as he began to sing to the little princess.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah sat beside a bed. Merrick sat at the foot of his sister's bed, while his was under her covers. The children were listening to their mother telling them their favorite story, the story of the Princess and the Labyrinth.

As Sarah finished, she glanced at her children. Her daughter was sound asleep, while her son was barely awake. She picked him up and carried him to his own bed. As she tucked him in, Sarah felt two arms wrap around her.

"Not now."

"Their asleep. We need some alone time."

Sarah smiled and turned in Jareth's arms. "I need to check on Toby first."

Jareth signed. "He's fine. Now come on." Jareth then teleported them to their room.

XOXOX

Sarah slowly woke up. She had an idea why she had that or those dreams during the night. Jareth. He wanted to show her what could be, and damn she wanted it all.

Quickly, she dressed. After not finding Toby in his room, Sarah made her way to the dinning hall only to find it empty. Where were they? Sarah then walked to Jareth's private study.

As she neared the door, Sarah could hear yelling. Both voices male and one of them was Jareth. She was about to knock on the door, when Amorica placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a good idea."

Sarah turned to face her. "What's going on?"

"Jareth and his father are having a disagreement."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't sound to me like a simple disagreement."

Amorica smiled. "Jareth has just told his father he plans to marry you."

"And he isn't taking it well?"

"Among other things." Amorica pulled Sarah way from the door. "Your brother is with your friends. I didn't want him to any of this."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. I know it may be too early, but have you made your decision yet?"

"Yes, I have." Sarah looked at the door.

XOXOX

Jareth stood in front of his father. He didn't care what he said. He would marry Sarah is she agreed. He watched his father paced in front of him. Jareth heard Sarah's voice outside the door. It sounded like she needed to talk to him.

Suddenly his father stopped pacing and looked at him. "Jareth, be reasonable. You cannot marry a mortal."

"Why not? Now that she is here she will live as long as I do. Besides, Father, I love her."

The older king sighed. "Truly?"

"Yes."

The High King looked at his son. "I give my conceit, but she has to agree. No using your magic to make her and no tricking her."

"I know."

The High King smiled. "You're lucky, my son. You'll have your soul mate by your side unlike your mother and I."

Jareth frowned at his father. "You?" He knew of his mother.

"We so alike, my son. I found mine to be a mortal as well. But I was already to your mother and she chose not to run the Labyrinth. So I was forced to send her back without her memories."

"I'm sorry, Father."

"I felt it when she pasted. She didn't remember me, but I went and watched over her. Because of that I was a horrible father."

"Is that why you hate mortals?"

"No, I don't hate them. I just was hoping you wouldn't have the same fate as me. Most goblin Kings find their soul mate to be a mortal, but very few ever get to have them."

The two men nodded. Jareth moved towards his father. "Father, if I had to I would leave here just to be with her."

The High King smiled. "I almost did the same thing, but then where would that have left you and your mother. I do care for her. Actually, I'm one of the closest friends to her soul mate. I married her after he was forced to marry another. I kept my promise to him. She has taken cared of. It hurt her so much when the woman he was forced to marry killed him."

"Lord Oberon."

"Yes. Your mother went above and whispered into a playwright's ear and he made him a great Fae king and used her true name to make her his queen."

Jareth nodded. He knew exactly his mother had talked to.

The High King smiled. "Love her, Jareth. Cherish her. And protect her. She is weaker than us and there will be those who will not be happy with your choice."

"I will."

The older king looked at the door. "I believe we better let them in."

Jareth nodded as he walked to the door that led to the hallway. He opened it and smiled at his mother and Sarah.

"It's all right. You both can come in."

Jareth moved to the side as they entered. He watched as his mother went to his father's side. Sarah remained near the door.

"I need to talk to you."

Jareth nodded and glanced at his parents.

His mother smiled. "Go on. Your father and I need to return to Morhaim."

Jareth nodded and offered his arm to Sarah. The two of them walked out of the room.

* * *

Well, you'll have to wait and see what's next. For a story I planned at most to be three chapters this thing is going huh? So tell me what you think. I have to go read today. I may have time to write the next chapter, but I want to work on D and N first. So review please. It's my Halloween candy. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. Well after this there is only one more chapter. 4 times as long as I had originally planned, but it has been fun.

Sophia () – Those were dreams. I'm sorry if you didn't understand. Jareth was showing Sarah in her dreams what could be. I did warn you in Chapter 9 it would be happening.

_Phantom of the Labyrinth_ has been planned. I plan to have the prologue up at the very end of _Dreams and Nightmares_, which is coming soon. I may finish it before Thanksgiving.

Oh, in case you don't come and read D and N or POTL, on November 17, 2009 come to my profile to find my first ever TLM fan fic, to celebrate 20years of Ariel. It's finished and I'm just waiting for the day to arrive.

So enjoy. Oh, you find out Sarah's decision in here. Hehe. So read and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Jareth led Sarah into one of the many gardens surrounding the Castle, the very one she had dreamed of the night before. They walked over to a bench and sat down, facing each other.

"Sarah, what wrong? Did something happen to Toby? Or your friends?"

Sarah smiled weakly. "Nothing is wrong. I promise."

"Then what is it?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Then it him right in his face. "Yes."

Sarah nodded. Jareth smiled, stood up, grabbed hold of Sarah forcing her to stand, and then picking her up. Soon the two were spinning around.

XOXOX

Sarah walked along a path past the Goblin City. She was on her way to Hoggle's home. Her friends had taken Toby there to get him away from the yelling, now she was going to get him. Along the way back, she would on the way back tell him about Jareth and her. Sarah rounded a corner and saw a nice little cottage.

As she entered the yard, Toby came out running. "Sarah!"

Sarah kneeled down and hugged him. As the little boy moved away, Sarah smiled. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeap."

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo came out of the house. Hoggle came up to the siblings. "We know, Sarah. We haven't told him yet."

"Congratulations, my lady."

Sarah nodded to them. "Thanks." She stood up and took hold of Toby's hand. "Come on, Toby, we need to get back to the Castle."

"K. Bye." Toby waved as they left.

Sarah turned to head. "Bye, I promise to come back or you all can just come to the Castle."

Hoggle shook his head as they went out of view. "At least now Jareth and Sarah won't be alone."

XOXOX

Jareth sat at his desk. His parents would be returning soon. He knew they would be happy he was finally marring. Sighing, he waited for them to arrive. When the High King and Queen arrived, Jareth stood up.

Amorica moved towards her son. "Jareth, what is it?"

"She said yes."

Amorica screamed and wrapped her arms around him. His father only smiled.

Amorica pulled away form Jareth. "We need to celebrate."

Jareth smiled. "Mother, I don't think that is a good idea. Sarah wouldn't like that just yet."

Amorica nodded. "Oh, all right. But we are staying for dinner."

XOXOX

Toby and Sarah walked along the path. They had remained silent since Hoggle's house had gone out of sight. Toby looked up at his sister.

"Sarah, what's going on?"

Sarah stopped. Toby walked a bit in front of her and turned to face her.

"I'm getting married."

Toby smiled. "To Jareth?"

"Yes."

"Yippee. So we are staying here then?"

"Yes, we are staying here, Toby."

"Good."

The two continued to the Castle. As all the goblins celebrated the coming wedding of their king and the girl who remembered.

* * *

Well there you go. I won't update again over the weekend. I'm going to be doing schoolwork and taking a break. Next week I have to read _Moby Dick _for American lit. So I'm going to be busy. I will finish it before the end of next week and I'll write a chapter for D and N, too. I'm going to write up the prologue for POTL soon and send it to my beta. She's only for POTL. She knows more about the movie and play than I do. So she is going to be a big help.

So review. Only one chapter left to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Well here it is. The last chapter. So enjoy.

Also be on the look out for Phantom of The Labyrinth, coming very very soon. I have the prologue written, and after my lovely betas read it over I will be posting it.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sarah twirled in front of the mirror. Her wedding dress was beautiful. It was fashioned after her masquerade costume, but of course white and without the roses and train. She heard her bedroom door opened and stopped.

Amorica walked in and smiled at her. "You look lovely." She closed the door and walked to Sarah. "You choose right, Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks. How much longer?"

"About thirty minutes."

Sarah sighed. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to reorder time to make if come faster."

"I am, too. My husband must be watching him closely."

Sarah nodded. "He must be."

XOXOX

Jareth paced in his, in a few minutes Sarah and his bedchamber. His father had been watching him closely to be sure no reordering of time occurred. The High King would not listen to any reason.

Now he paced, fully dressed, waiting for the signal to go to the chapel. He didn't even stop, when his father re-entered the chamber.

"Jareth, it's time."

Jareth nodded and followed his father out of the chamber.

XOXOX

All of the Underground celebrated the marriage of the Goblin King. The Goblin King and the new Goblin Queen stood on the balcony of their room. Sarah looked out over the Labyrinth.

"So how are you enjoying my labyrinth?"

"I don't think it's just yours anymore?"

Jareth wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "You're right. It's not." He kissed her cheek. "It's ours."

* * *

Well there is the finally chapter. So review for the last time. I'll be uploading POTL as soon as I can.

Oh, be sure to look for my next holiday work, which will be in December. A sequel to Masquerade. So review. I'll miss you all, but hopefully after reading this you all might come to Dreams and Nightmares for the final chapters. Hehe. See you all soon.


End file.
